We have developed as rigorous theory for determining absorption or scattering cross-sections, lifetime reductions, frequency shifts, and radiation patterns of radiaiting dipoles at sub-wavelength distances from dielectric or metallic interfaces. Work is underway to extend this theory to nanometric size intefaces (beads). Preliminary experiments have revealed fluorescence enhancements of fluorophores in the vicinity of metallic beads in solution, both under one-photon and two-photon excitation, and are currently being quantified.